


Point B

by loveatthirdsight



Category: Gintama
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveatthirdsight/pseuds/loveatthirdsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right now they are still firmly stuck on point A and he's itching to move on to point B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point B

**Author's Note:**

> A revised edition from the original oneshot I posted on ffnet years ago. It's basically better now. lol

Sometimes he likes to turn on a little bit of rock n'roll - he's not picky, anything loud will do. Tsukuyo is a screamer, and though he likes clamping a hand over her mouth from time to time, there are other instances where he's in the mood to really enjoy each and every one of her squirms, her little moans, her gasps. He doesn't want to restrain her, but there _are_ days where he can't afford a love hotel. Still, it's not as if Otose would have appreciated their escapades, one being the time where he fucked her on his desk. That'd been fun - until the landlady yelled at him and charged an extra five thousand yen for disturbing the peace.

It always ends up like this. She comes over, maybe with a excuse, says she's stressed out from work. He'll offer his condolences, a glass of cold strawberry milk - but then she sighs. That's point A. What happens next is a crude meandering of playful banter, maybe a sexual innuendo before one of them decides to drop the charade and proceed to point B. Right now they are still firmly stuck on point A and he's itching to move on to point B. While sipping his beverage of choice, he imagines her lips around his cock.

" - and I had this subordinate who just couldn't get anythin' done today! I mean, for cryin' out loud." Out of frustration she takes out one of her hairpins, shaking out her full mane of hair. He has a serious thing for Tsukuyo's hair undone. It is infinitely more attractive than her everyday hairstyle - all messy and sexy.

"Hey, why don't you forget about her, and - uh - talk about something else." One of his fingers "accidentally" touches her collarbone. "Sorry. You dropped something."

Her eyebrows are lifted in suspicion. "Gintoki."

"Yeah?"

"I didn't eat anythin' all day," she said pointedly. It's a warning. He might have overstepped his boundaries - Tsukuyo isn't dumb, she's just a woman who needs a little bit of persuasion from time to time.

"Right, right," he said, rolling off the couch. "You good with instant ramen?" Already his cock is hard, conveniently hidden under his loose yukata. Fun fact: Tsukuyo never wears a bra underneath her work kimono, which is a terrible thought in situations like these where he's supposed to pretend he's not looking forward to their romp tonight. Otose is out, the kids are out (Kagura's sleeping at the Shogun's palace with her gal pal Soyo, Shinpachi is at his dojo). As for Tama, she can keep a secret. Catherine, he doesn't want to think about.

Tsukuyo, thankfully, doesn't mind that he's poor and can't afford to feed her anything else. "Sure. If you can mix in two eggs, plenty of spice - that'd be perfect."

"All right."

While he heats up the stove he tries to take in a deep breath. This might be a night with nothing happening, despite his good luck with everyone outside of the house. Tsukuyo is a lot like that - she only gives half as much as he wants, and as much as he'd like to bitch about it, sex half of the time they meet is a lot better than no sex at all.

It'd all started with a stupid thing. She came to his house one blessed day to thank him for helping out Yoshiwara yet again. It'd been a riot to see someone as hard-boiled as Tsukuyo actually thanking someone she couldn't stand.

"That love incense didn't make you any cuter," he said after she handed him a gift certificate to one of Yoshiwara's best hostess clubs - he enjoyed her blushing. And before he knew it she turned her head away. "Who cares if I'm cute or not?" Sticking her tongue out, she said, "At least I'm beautiful."

"Damn straight you are," he said, grinning. He didn't have anything to lose back then. At the time, he classified their relationship as the "friends-but-not-really-stage", figuring he wouldn't do anything about her, even though it was kind of obvious that he had a thing for her and vice versa. He was counting on her to blush and kick his ass. But instead, she came up with a clever retort of her own.

"Bold words from a good looking asshole like you," she said, winking at him. Before he could say something in response to that, she was already halfway down to the stairs.

The next time she visited the Yorozuya headquarters, he didn't take any chances. Grabbing her wrist and dragging her all the way to the living room, she protested at his treatment until he pushed her onto the couch, pressing his lips against hers. And then it wasn't a matter of whether they were friends or not, they were lovers - it was simple as that.

"Gintoki, the water's boiling." He snapped out of his daydreams, embarrassed to be caught fucking up instant ramen of all things. "Did you already have dinner?"

"Nah, I didn't. Kagura was out with someone else so I forgot about making dinner today." He opened the packages (two; one for him and one for her) while Tsukuyo opened the fridge, fetching out the carton of eggs.

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" She cracks the eggs and stirs them into the hot water while he hands over some of the spice packet. "Someone else is feedin' her today."

"Yeah, it is," Gintoki replies listlessly. "Look, there's gonna be a rerun of Ladies 4 in five minutes - the ramen will be done by then. You mind if you just sit and wait out there until I come out?"

"Sure," she says, smiling. In reality he's trying to figure out if she's just here for food or not - Tsukuyo's hard to read like that. One time she had ruffled through his porn collection and the day afterward she'd given him several AV sequels. "Some of those girls, I know back in Yoshiwara," she said. That night had ended up with a lot of bondage and knifeplay, which was exceedingly hot, but also exceedingly embarrassing, especially after he'd been freelancing. Kagura and Shinpachi had given him the stink eye after he wore a scarf in the middle of April.

"I am pathetic," he muttered to himself. He _used_ to pride himself for not being tangled with a woman - look at Katsura. Look at Hosen. Look at Hijikata. If _they_ hadn't taught him that it was wildly unrewarding to actually be in love, he might not have blamed himself for falling for Tsukuyo so hard. But here he was, praying to God for the fates to go in his favor. Like he said, pathetic.

Finally he ladles out the ramen, and brings it out to the living room. He nearly drops it after he finds Tsukuyo completely naked, smoking her pipe with a nonchalance that simultaneously pulls gratitude and irritation from him at the same time. Her kimono is neatly folded in a pile at the head of his couch.

"Hey."

He groans, but still has the good sense to carefully lay down the bowls of noodles on his table before doing anything else.

"Have I told you that I really hate you sometimes?"

"No. Tell me more."

"Well - " he unbuckles his belt, shoving his loose kimono off - "I just spent the last five minutes trying to get rid of my boner, and you do this kind of garbage - "

"Sorry," she says, but of course she isn't sorry at all; she's smiling. "It was cute of you to try."

"Fuck you," he says. "With pleasure," she replies, and kisses him while her hands pulls down his pants with practiced expertise. Her fingers are firmly wrapped around his cock and she kneels down, her mouth poised for a perfect blow job. When she descends, her tongue will linger on him sweetly, swirling circles from his balls all the way to the tip. It's fucking insane how good it makes him feel. He grips her hair while she sucks his cock, bit by bit. Grips her head harder still when she finally plunges the entire thing into her mouth, enveloping him in pleasure when his cock hits the back of her throat.

"Hah - " In minutes, his breaths have grown deeper. "Tsukuyo, stop - "

She continues to deep throat him; her pace is growing faster. He's going to come soon if she kept this up.

"Seriously - stop - " His back is arching and his pleasure was getting out of control. But his presence of mind is good enough to push her head off. Her facial expression of disappointment comes as a relief to him.

"You'll last a lot longer if you come first," she said, her eyes narrowing. He pulls her upward, letting her sit on his lap, pulling her legs apart. 

"And you'd enjoy yourself more if you didn't complain so much," he said, sighing, but either way he's satisfied. His woman is sitting totally naked on top of him - what sane man could ask for more? For a while, his hands are freely roaming her body, her back against his chest while he strokes his fingers against her sex. Another hand is busy rubbing against her nipple, squeezing her right breast. It's always been a complete turn-on to know that he's the only guy who's allowed to touch her like this - and anyways, he's earned it, goddammit! He's spent years being pummeled by this scary bitch for just a few seconds of groping her tits or ass. If that makes him a misogynistic bastard, then fine. But right now, Tsukuyo is his for the taking, and he'll take full advantage of all the perks that come with the Shinigami Dayuu.

"Gintoki," she says, in mid-moan as he's busy planting a kiss on her neck, his stubble scratching her skin delightfully while his fingers are dangerously getting closer and closer to making her come. "What are you doing... ?" She yelps after his index finger deliberately grazes her clit, squirming uncomfortably.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, god, it feels good..." Her face is turning increasingly red, a positive sign of her incoming climax. "Don't stop."

"Wasn't planning on it, you sexy bitch," he said easily, rubbing her clit in circles to the point where she lets out a sob of pleasure. He is absurdly good at this. Too good. Though she planned on making him come first this time, he always finds a way to turn the tables on her. It's not fair. Her moans escalate in pitch and volume. It only makes him harder when she twitches on his lap, arching her back while his fingers become more and more wet and liquid, penetrating her in ways that felt too sinful for the afternoon.  

"Fuck, oh yes, yes, yes - " she lets out, gasping for air.

"Let go," he urged her, his voice gruff against her ear. 

The last straw is when he dips and retracts two fingers inside of her, conveniently hitting her G-spot, and her orgasm strikes her like a bolt of lightning. The entire world shakes and after she screams her peak fulfillment, her breath is finally taken away by the magnitude of her ecstasy. The contractions of pleasure come in short frequencies until she collapses on his chest.

Her legs are still shaking. As always, he lets her recover in the aftermath, but not before he presses her palm to his erection.

"Feel that?" he asked, his voice dark and silky. "That's what seeing you does to me." 

"Gintoki - " 

 

He cuts her off with a kiss to her mouth, pulling her on top of him so that she was straddling him. He can be lazy when the time comes, and well - he's _made_ dinner, even if it's instant ramen.

Tsukuyo leans down and says in his ear, "Fine. Then fuck me hard."

He grins. "With pleasure, my lady," and he slips himself inside her slick heat, damp from their previous activities.

The first thrust is always the best, the pleasure searing through their bodies as they finally connect as one. He never gets sick of it - she's his thrill, his blonde bombshell, his soul mate. Her face, though, that's the best part, seeing her mouth open when he thrusts in and out of her slowly. 

It's been two weeks since the last time he's seen her - she's a woman with obligations and duties, and they don't live near one another. So he's careful with his timing. He's already hot and bothered enough, and though she already came once, it's always his personal goal to make her come twice.

Her hands and knees are firmly planted on the cushions, and what he likes best about this position where she's on top is that he has full access to everything. He can see the arc in her back, he can grab her ass if he wants, and he doesn't do as much work as he does when he's on top of her. Now _that_ position is good for dominating play, but today he'd rather focus on her. One of his hands lightly brushes her sides, and when she moans in response his pleasure only spikes up. The biggest turn on is when she's satisfied.

"F-faster," she gasps, and he thrusts a little faster, a little deeper. Her wish is his command, so long as he gets to see her come. And come she does, as he finally builds up a pace that doesn't let up until her breath is cut short.

She has run out of air but the orgasm that hits comes with an intensity manifesting in her back curving so high he thought she might have snapped it.

The sensation that comes as she's squeezing every inch of him is exhilarating. It's all too much - it's good, way too good. She finally moans his name and it triggers something in his blood. His release comes not a second later, and all he can see for the moment are stars in his eyes. The white heat and contraction of pleasure makes his head go light. He reaches out vaguely for her back, pressing her chest against his as he takes in deep breaths.

Tsukuyo collapses on top of him with her knees straightened out, utterly spent. Both of them are a sweaty mess, but they'll bitch about it later in the shower. For now, he's more than fine with her weight on his body, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

It's during the post-coital bliss that he finally comes up with something he probably shouldn't say, but does it anyway.

"Hey."

"Mmmmph," she grumbles, and he can't help but to smile. She's not one to really engage in pillow talk.

"Hear me now; listen to me later, you shitty woman. I love you, okay?"

Grudgingly, she turns her head to glare at Gintoki (his favorite expression, but he'll never tell her). "Shut up."

And with that witty rejoinder, he knows that nothing has ever changed between them anyway. At least it's out in the open. She's his, and always will be.

-x-


End file.
